


The Pantie Fiasco

by ConsultingMuffin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute baby Lavellan, Cute flustered Lavellan, Dorian is slightly older, Glorious smut!, Leliana and Josephine want to see Lavellan in panties, M/M, Orlesian panties, Smut, Vivienne likes making Iolas uncomfortable, gets Dorian hot, like 27?, like my Lavellan is only like 20, red lace panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingMuffin/pseuds/ConsultingMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally having had enough, Dorian races up the stairs to the three women and watches as three smug smiles turn to him.</p><p>“What’s-” Dorian felt as though his jaw had hit the floor as Iolas came into view.</p><p>Miles of pale skin on display, but what captures his attention are the bright red lace panties that fit snugly around his ass, and the intricate lace that wraps over his crotch teasingly in Iolas’ reflection in the tall mirror. Scattered on the lounge chair are several other pairs of brightly coloured panties, with bows, lace and silks.</p><p>“D-Dorian?!” Iolas yelped and turned on the spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pantie Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbata'd, so if you find any grammatical or spelling errors please tell me! I am an absolute stickler for these types of things D:
> 
> I hope you like this. I always struggle with writing short little fics, and it bugs the crap outta me... Urgh.

 

 

Dorian was studying an ancient text when it happened.

 

Leliana had raced past him, teeth gleaming from the almost maniacal smile she wore as she ran past him.

 

Shocked, Dorian dropped his book and had to process what he had seen before he moved to stand. He had never seen Leliana run before. She was normally the perfect picture of grace.

 

Curious, Dorian followed her and just caught her jogging out of the door past Solas, who also looked confused and shocked.

 

“What is wrong...?” Solas asks, before he is ignored by Dorian who waves him off.

 

Watching Leliana walk into Josephine’s office, Dorian 'shadows' the Spymaster (rolling his eyes at the poor job he was making of it) and leans in towards the door.

 

“-sitor is with Viv, they arrived so he has to hold up his end of the deal!” Leliana says hushed. Josephine squeals with glee before the two begin to descend to the upper level where Vivienne spends her days. Dorian tilts his head.

 

What on _earth_ has Iolas gotten himself into now? And with Vivienne no less!

 

Waiting a few minutes before following, Dorian takes the steps two at a time.

 

The giggling gets louder as he opens the door slowly, gently as not to give away his position and hears Iolas’ flustered voice from above.

 

“Alright already! You’ve seen! Can I please go now?” Dorian frowns.

 

They’ve seen what?

 

His scars...? No that didn’t make any sense, why would they be giggling?

 

Maybe it was the bite marks he had left on Iolas’ skin? It was more likely, but then why did Iolas owe Vivienne.

 

“Iolas, darling, you look positively stunning! I can’t get over how beautiful your skin compliments them...” Vivienne says, voice sounding proud and amused all at once.

 

“You look so adorable Iolas, I could just eat you up!” Leliana says wolfishly. Josephine and Vivienne both begin to chuckle at the flustered elf.

 

Finally having had enough, Dorian races up the stairs to the three women and watches as three smug smiles turn to him.

 

“What’s-” Dorian felt as though his jaw had hit the floor as Iolas came into view.

 

Miles of pale skin on display, but what captures his attention are the bright red lace panties that fit snugly around his ass, and the intricate lace that wraps over his crotch teasingly in Iolas’ reflection in the tall mirror. Scattered on the lounge chair are several other pairs of brightly coloured panties, with bows, lace and silks.

 

“D-Dorian?!” Iolas yelped and turned on the spot, eyes betraying the humiliation and shock he felt. Dorian’s mouth dried on the spot. Iolas covered his chest shyly, eyes not meeting the Altus mage as he worried over what his human lover would think of his little kink.

 

Dorian makes garbled noises for a few seconds before striding over to the blushing elf and kissing him senseless. Dorian licks his way into Iolas’ mouth, sucking in the moans that spilled from Iolas. Vivienne soon clears her throat and Iolas all but shoves Dorian away from him, hands still on the older man’s chest.

 

“If you two are quite done, I believe Mr. Pavus needs to be alone with our dear Inquisitor. Iolas, put your things back on, our arrangement is fulfilled and I’ll have the rest of these delivered to your room tomorrow evening...” Vivienne smirks at Dorian and hands Iolas his things.

 

Josephine and Leliana laugh smugly and Dorian flushes. ‘A set up then? Maker take them... Although, if this was their plan all along, maybe they did this so Iolas could take a break? I can't fault them for that...'

 

After dressing quickly, Dorian grabs the small elf by the hand and races down the stairs, only to then begin to walk quickly towards their bedroom door as not to look ‘suspicious’.

 

Once in their room, Dorian wastes no time in undressing Iolas again, pulling off his beige shirt before pushing the panting elf onto their bed to tear his trousers down his lean legs, leaving the harsh deep blood red panties.

 

“Well, I have to say amatus; this is a very big surprise...” Dorian leered, taking pleasure in the blush that stained his lovers’ skin.

 

“It’s always been a bit of a kink with me...” Iolas says softly, fingering the material on his hips. “When I was a little younger, before all of this, an Orlesian merchant was going through the Free Marches, and a box fell off his cart. A group of us waited until he was gone and we began to go through it. It was filled with silks and lace and other such things. We all took an item home with us in secret and I happened to grab a pair. I waited until everyone was asleep before I slipped out to the lake to try them on and, well, the rest is history as they say...” Iolas chuckled before putting his hands on his face. “It’s so silly...”

 

“It’s not silly Iolas. I enjoy lingerie too. Silk is supposed to feel good on the skin and lace? Anyone can make lace look good my darling, but on you? It’s positively sinful how delicious you look in these...” Dorian begins to kiss Iolas down his torso, licking around the muscles on his abdomen before swirling it around his bellybutton. Iolas pants softly, eyes watching Dorian’s every move.

 

Running his tongue along the lace covering Iolas’ dick, Dorian feels Iolas twitch beneath him and grins.

 

“Dorian, please~” Iolas whines low in his throat, thrusting his hips up only for Dorian to push his hips back onto the bed.

 

“Patience _Amatus~_ , you’ll get what you want; I just want to appreciate these on you...” Dorian ran his fingers teasingly over the wet fabric, fingertips lightly running up over Iolas’ length. Iolas gasps, hands clenching in the sheets, head pressed into the mattress, his gorgeous baby blues half lidded in pleasure. Dorian always got a sort of pleasure when he knew Iolas was enjoying himself, enjoyed seeing lust painted onto Iolas’ face like war paint, loved knowing it was _him_ who put it there.

 

Dorian leaned over the breathless elf and kissed him. Tongue running around his mouth, Iolas moaned, running hands over Dorian’s back before unbuckling the belts around his waist.

 

Eventually Dorian shrugged out of the last of his clothing and sat on his heels, enjoying the way Iolas ran his eyes down his body, feeling it like a caress. His dick twitched, feeling Iolas’ hands running over his hips and thighs, fingernails digging into his caramel skin. Hissing a breath, Dorian leaned over the smaller man and kissed him, before reaching over to the bed side table and grabbing the scented oil bottle for such occasions. Iolas wiggled in anticipation and laughed when Dorian groaned.

 

Popping the bottle open, Dorian drizzled some oil onto his fingers, warming the liquid before placing his finger over the panties where his ass was. Running his finger over his hole, Iolas gasped when he felt the material enter him before being dragged out again. The sensation sparked flashes of pleasure up his spine and gripped the sheets above his head, turning his cheek into the cool mattress as he panted Dorian’s name.

 

“Dorian, please... Stop teasing me...” Iolas rolled his hips when Dorian pressed his fingers against his hole again and Dorian grinned.

 

“Fine, fine. Deprive me of my fun...”

 

“We’d be having more fun if you’d only get on with it love...” Iolas grinned, and made to remove the panties, but stopped when Dorian put a hand over his.

 

“I have another idea...”

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Rearranging them, Dorian sat on the bed, while Iolas sat in his lap, panties stretched over his dick, and digging into the fleshy sides of his hips. Dorian moaned at the picture Iolas made, panting softly above him, blush high on his cheekbones and travelling down his neck to his chest. His nipples had become puffy and pink from Dorian's attentions and his dick was now clearly visible in the small panties.

 

Adding more oil to his fingers, Dorian moved the panties to the side and pushed a finger into Iolas’ tight channel. Groaning at the hot, wet heat enveloping his finger, Dorian brushed his other hand over Iolas’ pretty little cock, drawing more higher pitched moans and keens from the small elf.

 

Hands found their way into Dorian’s hair and gripped hard, tugging the strands as Dorian added another finger.

 

“Dori-aahn~! Puh-please...” Iolas moaned, tipping his head back, Dorian began to attack his throat, tongue and teeth running over his sensitive skin.

 

“Please what _amatus_ ~?” Dorian purrs into Iolas ear, adding a third finger into Iolas.

 

“Fuck me... Fuck me please, need you now...!” Iolas moves his hips in time with Dorian’s fingers, groaning and gasping every time he hits his prostate.

 

Finally deeming Iolas ready, Dorian withdrew his fingers, kissing away the tone of unhappiness that came from Iolas, and grabbed the remaining oil to slather it onto his hard cock. Dorian hissed as he wrapped a hand around himself, tugging at it for a few seconds before placing the tip of his dick at Iolas’ entrance.

 

Holding his breath, Dorian looked at Iolas, a question in his grey eyes, and only when Iolas nodded did Dorian push against his wet, furled entrance.

 

Dorian’s favourite part about sex (other than the climax) was thrusting into his partner and watching their face as he pushed his thick cock into them. Loved watching their pupils dilate to their fullest and watch as their eyelids flutter. Iolas’ soft blue eyes oozed so much love, trust and lust that Dorian’s hips twitched against Iolas’ ass.

 

“Ahhhh... D-Dorian~” Iolas breathed, eyes closing as he clenched his walls around his lovers dick, feeling the entire length fill him like no one else had.

 

Dorian couldn’t help the groan that escaped him as Iolas’ ass pulsed around his dick, and watched with rapt attention as Iolas’ body got used to his length being buried so deep inside of him. With Iolas sitting on his lap, Dorian knew he would feel even deeper than usual.

 

Running his hands against Iolas’ soft skin, Dorian presses gentle kisses against his shoulders, nipples, collarbones and neck, licking his pale skin until Iolas feels ready.

 

Before long, Iolas begins to softly raise his hips, gasping out a moan when Dorian’s dick slid wetly against his walls and rim, causing a shiver up his spine.

 

“F-fuck... Ngh, you feel, so good...” Iolas gasps out, eyes closed in pleasure as he begins to gently ride Dorian.

 

Tilting his head back, Dorian gasps as Iolas rides him, gripping Iolas’ fleshy hips in his hands, feeling the silky panties against his fingers.

 

“Shit, Iolas, feel so good around me, ride me harder amatus, faster...” Dorian moans, eyes never leaving the blushing elf currently riding his dick.

 

Gasping Iolas does as he’s told and begins to ride Dorian faster, his ass slapping erotically against Dorian’s thighs. His dick is seeping with pre-come, wetting the front of the panties even more, and begins to thrust forward against Dorian’s toned abdomen to feel more friction against his seeping cock, and moans feeling the lace rub teasingly against his sensitive skin.

 

Rubbing a gentle hand over Iolas’ back, Dorian felt the grooves and scars that littered his back. Frowning slightly as he always did, Dorian placed his other hand on Iolas’ hip, and drove himself up, catching Iolas’ downward thrust, causing his dick to harshly rub against Iolas’ prostate.

 

Iolas’ breath left him at the brutal thrust, his eyes watered at the almost painful pleasure that spiked up his body leaving his fingers and toes tingling in the aftershock. Pre-come seemed to pour out of the tip of his cock like an over flowing cup, and Iolas gasped, trying to get air back into his lungs as Dorian continued to thrust brutally into him.

 

Gripping Dorian’s shoulders in a vice grip, Iolas’ head drooped onto Dorian’s shoulder, gasping and moaning loudly in the echoing room. The sound of Dorian’s balls and thighs hitting Iolas’ ass wetly caused another shiver down Iolas spine as his sensitive ears picked up the sound.

 

“You’re so beautiful Iolas~ Amatus so good, so good for me...” Dorian groaned out, rambling as he usually did now that he was comfortable in their relationship. “You love this don’t you? Love being filled up by me. You feel amazing. Best I’ve ever had...”

 

At that Iolas squeezes his ass around Dorian, and leans back, hearing Dorian’s breath catch and stutter.

 

“Better be the best. The only one...”

 

“Only one I’ve loved. Only one who can make me feel like I’m going crazy just by looking at me...” Dorian gasped, feeling his orgasm approaching, and began to speed up his thrusts. “You close Iolas? You gonna come for me?”

 

Nodding shakily, Iolas moaned, hissing at the burning in his thighs, but kept going, nearing his climax. A few more punishing thrusts and Iolas came loudly. Calling out into the room, Iolas came untouched, striping up his chest and falling in strands on the fabric of the panties. Dorian continued to thrust through Iolas’ orgasm, chasing his own release.

 

“Emma lath... _Garas_ ” Iolas whispers into Dorian’s ear, and feels Dorian’s thrusts stutter before coming, groaning and gasping through it.

 

Collapsing backwards onto the bed, Iolas hisses as Dorian slips out of him quickly. Kissing his head sleepily in apology, Dorian takes a minute to catch his breath before wrapping his arms around his elven lover.

 

“That was amazing...”

 

“Definitely the kinkiest thing I’ve ever done.” Iolas agrees smiling at Dorian’s scandalized gasp.

 

“What about the time we fucked on the War Table?”

 

“Everyone was at the tavern...”

 

"The jail?"

 

"Nope."

 

"The waterfall in the Hinterlands?"

 

"I'm a Dalish elf Dorian or did that escape you? Of course I've fucked in the wilderness before..."

 

"Yes, yes alright. What about the time I gave you a blowjob in the Emerald Graves at camp?"

 

"All I remember from that was Sera telling Bull afterwards that I sound like a puppy whining for treats before I climax... And then Bull tried to proposition us for about a week after..."

 

“Well, what about when I fucked you over the balcony at the Winter Palace?” Iolas was quiet for a moment before nodding his head.

 

“Okay... Second kinkiest thing I’ve ever done...” Laughing at that, Dorian kisses the crown of Iolas’ head, breathing in the sweet smell of his hair.

 

Feeling wet and sticky was uncomfortable, but nothing Iolas wasn’t used to. He pushed himself up and walked over to the wash basin near the fire. Gently cleaning his ass, thighs and chest before taking off the panties, Iolas then walked over to gently wash Dorian’s soft cock gingerly and wiping down his chest before collapsing back into bed.

 

“I think you broke me again. My legs were struggling to keep me up even with just walking a few steps...” Dorian grinned and chuckled.

 

“It’s a talent...” Dorian says cheekily, laughing when Iolas swings an arm at him, missing him by a mile, but ending up lazily draped over his chest. Pulling the almost unconscious elf onto his chest, Dorian pulled up the covers and cuddled down into the comfy bed.

 

“Dorian...?” Iolas calls out timidly after a while. Opening one eye, Dorian peers down at Iolas.

 

“What?”

 

“Next time... Could you wear the purple ones I got?”

 

Dorian laughed, shaking his head in mirth before nodding his agreement.

 

“Certainly my dear. Purple would look great, don’t you think?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Emma lath'- My love  
> 'Garas'- Come (used in a slightly dirtier way than I'm sure it's supposed to be in Elvish :P)
> 
> Please give a kudos and a review if you liked it, and send a couple of ideas my way? I love getting prompts, I just struggle to find the time to write these days /:
> 
> Love you guys heaps xxxx <3


End file.
